Mikan Takadashi-Potter and the Philosophers Stone
by Lix231
Summary: A Young Girl named Mikan Takadashi recives a Letter, claiming her real Name is Jasmine Potter and that she is a Witch. What followed is a grand Advanture that will shake the Wizarding World to its core. After all they are not prepared for a Girl whos Famaly Builds Giant Kilelr Mechas for a living and a Savior that is quite the Mecha Builder herself.


Japan, Year 2020, Takadashi Mecha Industries

It was a quite Day at the Takadashi Mecha Manifacturing Company. For those who dont now the TMMC is the World wides best and first Crators of well as the name suggests Giant Mechas. In the last couple of Years Humanaty came quite far and that is all thanks to one Famaly the Takadashi Famaly. They braught the Humans far into the Future and kickstartert a new Golden Age of Mechanics. Ther Mechs ranging from Small Cleaning Robots, to Human Sized Androis and up to Gian War Mechas can be found awryware in Japan and also in many Places around the Globe. The Takadashi Famaly consistet of 5 Members. The Founder of the Company and its retirerd CEO was Akira Takadashi. He is widley regarded as one of Humanatys most intelligent Humans and he was the one who cretet the Basis for pretty much awry piece of Tech that is currentley in youse by the Factory.

The Second Member was his Daughter and current CEO. Kana Takadashi. While her Father is on OF the most Intelligent Person she is THE most Intelligent Person on the World. Most of the Tech the Company youses is her doing and she made the Company as big as it is now...even if it was just an Excuse so she can Legaly Build Giant Mechas she...is kinda a little crazy. In a Good Way mind you she simpley...loves to blow stuff up.

The 3 Member is Kanas Husband Satoshi Takadashi. Compared to the Rest of the Famaley he is ratehr plain. He isnt nearley as Intelligent as his Wife, Steph-Father ore even his Children. But his Talents are in other places. He is the Head of Security in the Company and while he is strict and only Buisness while on the Job in Privat he is a rather easey going Man who loves to spend Time with his Children and Wife.

The 4 Member is the Future CEO of the Company and the oldest Child of Kana and Satoshi. Makoto Takadashi. When it comes to intelligents she is no diffrent than her Mother but her Personalaty is more that of her Fathers while at Work...just 24/7. She is wary Sirious and not realy a Person for Joking around. She prepares herself her hole Life to one day take over the Company.

Now...the 5 Member kinda is the od one out. Her Name is Mikan and she is the now nearley 11 Year old Adopted Daughter of Kana. They found her Abondend in an allay when she was only 4 Years old. She didnt now her Name, thinking it was Freak because that is what her Uncle Always called her. They took the poor Child in and gave her the Name Mikan after it was discoverd how much she loved Mandarin Oranges. She fittet right into the Famaly but wary soon her life will take a Drastig Change. And it all startet with a Strange Mistyrious letter adressed at a Girl Named Jasmine Potter.

Mikan was currentley in the Laboratory. She hat long, nearley untamable Black Hair wich pointed in pretty much all Directions. All attampts at taiming it anded in Total Failure. She had Bright Emerakd Green Eyes and was wearing a Pair of round Glasses. She was wary thin and for her Age not all that Big, much to her dismay. One of her most notable Features was a Lightning Bolt Scar over her left Eye. She currentley was wearing a dark Blue Jumpsiut and was tinkering with her Personal Mecha. Well Mecha was a little much. It was more a small Exo Suit that she coul Pilot. Only 5 Meters Tall and without any Weapons ecept for its fists. But it was all hers and she build it all along...with a little help of her Sister. "So...this goes her...and this goes to that Place...DONE" She smield brightley when she finished repairing a Small Damags in the right Leg of the mecha. She was just about ready to finish up and test it when the Door slided open and her older Sister Makoto came in. Makoto had like her Mother withe Hair wich was tied up in a Ponytail. Her Eyes where a bright pulsating Brown. She was nearley 17 Years old and her Lips bilded a Thin Line. She was Always sirious WAY to sirious for Mikans liking. She was wearing her a Business Suit in Violet and Black. Wich only lat her look even mor Sirious than normaley. "Oh Hey Nee-Chan. Alradey dun with yoy boring stuff" Makoto only roled her Eyes. "First Mikan its alreadey late into the Afternoon. You wear Working for at least 5 Hours and Second working out the Budget for the diffrent sections with Mum is wary Inportant and...you not listening are you?" Comentet she Dryly when she saw the Face of her little Sister. The Young Girl only smiled sheepichley and rupped the back of her Head. "I...kinda stopped listening after the first thing Haha sorry. Her sister only shaked her Head for a Short Moment before her look fell on the Mech. "So i guess you are finished repairing the Damage from your last little...incident...i hope you did not Plan on yousing it...you are still grounded after all" Mikan poutet. "OH COME ON. It was an Accident i didnt INTENT to blow up that Guys Car. I could i have oredictet that the Rocket Boosters would blow up?" Makoto only stared dryly at her. "I told you ruffely 7 Times that they were wrong adjustet but you kept saying i was wrong and what happend? It blow up and you crashed landed on the Car of Japans Prime Minister." Mikan looked at her Boots and startet Mubling. "well he did say he dindt like it anyway so...no harm done. But come on Nee-Chan. Just a LITTLE Test to chek if the Leg Worgs. Please? Pretty Please?" She looked with Big Eyes at her Sister. The older Girl tried to resist the Puppy Eyes...well...TRIED was the Key Word her. She could not resist the look of her Sister for long. "URGH. FINE. Just ONE short Test you make a few Steps and done. Nothing more got it?" Mikan beamed at her and hugged her Sister. "THANK YOU" With huge Yoy she jumped into the Cokpit and slowley starten awrithing. Mikans Mecha called the Emerald Orange (Yes the Name is horrible but hey she was 7 when she came up with it)was pretty...crued and basic. It was after all build by a 10 Year old. It was mostley a Cockpit with just Arms and Legs. Ruffley 5 Meters high when you count the Giant Antenna on it. Compared to the Giant War Mechas her Mother build it was realy nothing to write Home about but Mikan was still proud of it. Also it COULD look more impressin but she was forbidden to Build any Weapons by her Parents. The most notable feature where the 2 Rocket Booster on the Legs, one of them looking pretty messed up. Like Makoto already said it blow up doring the Test Flight, damagin the Leg and letting the Mech Crash on the Prime Ministers Car. Not that the Minister cared he..realey HATETD that Car and was glad for an excuse to get a new one. Mikan was slowley activating the Systems and the Mech who until now kneeld slowley rose up. "Okay all Systems chek. Come EO we take a short walk trough the Hangar. Slowley the Mech was taking a few steps. Makoto wathed from afar and she couldnt help but be impressed. Mikan was only 10, nearley 11 and her she was buidling and repairing her one Mech. It braught a small, and rair Smile to her Face watching ehr Sister like that...but it also KINDA terrefied her considering she NEW how the ORIGINAL Blue Prints for Emerald Orange ore short just EO looked like before Mikan was forces to remove all the Weapons from it and make it MUCH smaller. Back than she never believed Mikan would be able to Build the Original EO...but now seeing how she was able to build a Mecha so easeley on ehr own? Yeah...kinda terrefying. She realy hoped that the Bloo Prints where nothing but Childish Overaxacuration. She was troughn out of her musing when her Phone beeped. She chekd it and saw a Massage from her Father. "Mikan. Whe hafe to go Dinner is almost readey." She heard a lout coming from her Sister and waitet for her in the Entrance hall of the Hangar. Both sisters startet ther way up the Buidling to the living Area where they well lived. no one seeing the Small Owl that was flying the Way up to the same Place as them.


End file.
